Multiple paths, one truth
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: EdgeworthxOC story. Starts from the events in the second Ace Attorney Investigation. An alternative continuation of outside the court. The arrival of the president of Zheng Fa sets off a series of events in Edgeworth's life with Gabrielle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** First of all: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS ABOUT THE FIFTH GAME, as well as the other games_

_Due to discovering about the fifth Ace Attorney game, I felt a sudden inspiration to writing an Ace Attorney fan fiction again. At the same time, I've been finding out stuff to do with Edgeworth's second game. I am sure that I am merely one of the many who started to squeal when I saw Edgeworth coming out in that long coat and glasses. I've been watching some of the cut scenes and I must admit, I have been super excited. Edgeworth is here again! Edgeworth is back._

_Anyway, even though Gabrielle is out again, this is actually not a continuation of "Outside the Court", but an alternative to the story. Abit of an AU._

_In regard to the second Ace Attorney Investigation game, I found this most amazing channel on youtube, where this most amazing person actually translated the whole game. Do check it out. Just type in "Let's translate Ace attorney Investigation 2" on youtube and you will find it. As a result, I've also borrowed the name that the person used, as I really like that person's translation. However, there are two characters who have two different name. At the end of each chapter, I will have a list of the names with their original Japanese name beside it._

_This story involves events from various games, because it really is just me writing about Edgeworth. I really recommend reading outside the court first, as it gives an explanation of my OC's background._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing_

_**Background information**_

_Gabrielle actually knew Edgeworth briefly in their childhood, and that is why he first decided to go out with her, as she was a reminder of a happy time. As the original story shows, the relationship actually started in a slightly mercenary fashion on both side. Gabrielle's father is French and he actually murdered her stepmother, with Edgeworth prosecuting him. My belief is that he could accept her despite being a murder's daughter because she herself did not do it._

_In this story, Gabrielle is actually connected to quite a few of the other characters, so if you don't like that kind of thing, it might be best to stop reading._

_One of Gabrielle's characteristic is that she is a bit vain with a fondness for fashion. She is also the one who is much more experienced in terms of relationship. She had three 'serious' boyfriends before she started to go out with Edgeworth, and there would be one or two short-term relationships in between. She was a waitress in a French restaurant, but then left after her marriage. However, she would help out in the cafeteria at the prosecution's office now and then._

_**Changes made to the story**_

_The incident in Edgeworth's second game actually take place just a few days before Wright's final trial- where he was stripped off his badge. However, for the purpose of this story, I am going to delay it by having it appear a year later._

_Unlike the original story, Gabrielle actually breaks off her engagement with Edgeworth after his trial, and the two did not reconcile until he returned a year later (Farewell, my turnabout). The two would be engaged again, but they would not marry until a year later, as he would first be studying overseas. Therefore, the marriage took place just before Wright's final case._

* * *

_**Chapter One: "He could not understand what made her laugh half the time, but he was glad that she was laughing"**_

Once more, Edgeworth picked up the phone and dialled the number that he was very familiar with. Despite knowing how pointless it was, he still did it with the hope of something changing. Perhaps he was getting too much like the man that he was trying to contact by hoping for a miracle.

Why else would he do the same thing over and over again when he knew that it would be pointless?

After what seemed to be a very long time, the phone was finally picked up. He had to ring the landline because he suspected that the other had chosen to block his number on mobile. He should probably just regard himself as being lucky that the other did not seem to be using caller-id.

"Hello? Wright's anything agency."

"Wright you are not going to hang up – " Edgeworth began angrily, but not only did the other hung up, they even did it at the very word 'hung up'.

"That idiot!" he yelled out as he too, slammed the phone down.

"_Mon coeur, _I told you that it might be better if I do it for you." his wife said as she entered his study. There was only one chair, so she crouched down beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It will only upset you."

"It has been about eight months and he still refuses to talk to me!" Edgeworth said instead and he might have banged his hand on his desk if it was not for the fact that they were held by Gabrielle. "I cannot believe how stubborn he is. I only want to help him!"

"Give Nick some time, Miles." She said gently. "You did a similar thing in the past too."

"Objection! That was different."

"Sure, because _'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death'_ is so mature and responsible." She muttered. "At the very least, I don't have to read the newspaper to see if Nick's name is going to end up in the obituary. There was even a time when I was searching your name on the internet because I suddenly realised that you might have killed yourself overseas. Do you know how difficult that period was for me! The worst bit was that I thought that I might have played a part."

"Gabby, are you still that angry about what happened?" he said guiltily.

"Not really, but it is just that some times when I think about it I get angry." She said before she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Miles, I got a bit overexcited. However, I really meant what I said. It might be better to give Nick more time, or let me do it."

"How much time does he need? He should know that I would help him." he said once again. "I cannot believe this."

"Be patient, _mon coeur._" She repeated. She then gave him a kiss before she stood up. "I am going to go and make lunch."

"Wait, Gabby, do you have something that you want to say to me? After all, you usually don't enter my study."

"Because this is your secret base. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later. It was not very important."

"I will come with you." he decided, "I don't think I will be getting much work done anyway."

"The demon prosecutor is abandoning his work to accompany his wife? I am very flattered." She laughed. "This is a big change from the time when we first went out. I couldn't believe that you would actually go to work on a Sunday. Even more extreme was the fact that you would get up early in the morning to do so."

The incident took place on the first weekend they spent in his house together. She had been more then a bit shocked to find the person who should be lying besides her awake and getting dressed.

Since she already spent a few nights with him during weekdays, she did know that he has a tendency of going to work quite early.

"I am going to work, Gabrielle." He would say as he kissed her rather awkwardly despite the two of them having just slept together. "Feel free to use anything you want and just make sure that you lock the door when you leave."

However, it was the weekend.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she sat up in confusion. "Isn't it still really early?"

"I need to go to work, you know that." he said and it seemed that he was equally surprised.

"Is this a way to tell me that you want me to get out of here?" she asked with a frown.

"How did you ever reach that conclusion?" he was so shocked that he actually paused in putting on his jacket.

"When a man says that he is going to leave his own house at this time in the morning on a weekend given that he just slept with someone, that usually translates to: _'I am leaving for a few minutes so you can get out'_." She said. "So…is this what you want?"

"Of course not!" he yelled out. "I am just going to work."

"You really are a workaholic, Miles." Gabrielle said with a shake of head. "If it was not for the fact that we ended up going out, people would probably say that you are married to your job."

"Actually, that phrase has been said before…Gabby, what is so funny?"

"You kind of still are, you know. Miles, I think that you would be the number one victim for gold-diggers."

"What?!"

"You are rich but also very handsome. A rare combination." She then began to tick off the characteristics. "You are a high prosecutor so marrying you would bring social status too. Not to mention that you are such a workaholic that if the worst case come, they don't even have to spend that much time with you."

"Gabby, I am starting to think that you have too much spare time if that is what you think about." He said dryly.

"Well, it is quite strange to not work now. That is why I told the maid to only do the basic works as I need to do work too." she said. "And that is why I help in the cafeteria at the prosecutor's office now and then."

"I don't mind that but…" at this, he did an awkward cough. "Can you not attract so much attention?"

"Is it my fault that there are still some people who doesn't know that I am your wife and want to whistle at the kitchen staff being half the last one's age? Is it my fault that I want to look pretty when I am outside? But you are controlling yourself pretty well by not docking anyone's wages."

"I only do that if their performance relate to a case, I don't do that for fun!"

"Nick said otherwise." She began but quickly stopped due to realising that this was a name that was best not mentioned. However, her husband merely shook his head with a smile, telling her that it was alright.

It was now the norm for him to have lunch with someone. However, this was not always so. As the two of them started to eat, he began to recall how his life had changed in these things that he once regarded as the norm.

His father often had to spend time in his office at the weekend, and he did not mind going, since he loved to read the case files. However, his father would always make sure that the two of them would be able to eat lunch together. Later on, there would be times when his assistant would join them. These occasions were very happy memories and there were times when he wondered what happened to that man, who was actually not that much older then him when he though about it.

Everything was shattered with the DL-6 incident. He ended up being in a new country with the Von Karma. Lunch was no longer a time to laugh and share funny stories, but a very formal occasion with the head of the family testing or lecturing them.

When he returned to America…he ended up being in a different situation by being completely alone.

"Miles, there is some thing that I have been thinking about." His wife said, interrupting his thoughts. "Now that we are married with you planning to stay in America, it seems a very good time to talk about this."

A nod was given, but she did not speak until he placed his cup down. He should have guessed that it was going to be something dramatic.

"What do you think about having children?" she said.

"…are you pregnant?" he chocked, which naturally earned a roll of eyes from her.

"We are married and have a healthy relationship, so why are you acting as if it is the end of the world as well as something impossible?" she said dryly. "However, the answer is no. I am merely asking you about what you think."

"…I have never thought about it." he said honestly. "Gabby, I don't know how to immediately think about it either."

"I am not very sure either." She said. "I do think that you will be a great father though, Miles."

"As I just said, I need more time to think about this." he said.

"I understand." She said and she then suddenly laughed. "Miles, don't you want a son so that you can buy Steel Samurai stuff without being embarrassed?"

"Objection!" his voice was very stern, as he was in his prosecuting mod. Upon seeing his expression changed, Gabrielle could not help but wonder whether she might have took her joke a bit too far.

"Gabby, that is an absolutely ridiculous statement!" he said with a frown. "I can do that if we have a daughter too."

She actually spent sometime staring at him before she began to laugh very hard, because tears were even streaking down her face. Whatever made her laugh must be serious, as she was not daunted when he pointed out how her make up was getting a bit smeared.

He could not understand what made her laugh half the time, but he was glad that she was laughing.

If someone asked him to describe his marriage then he would say that it was a very happy one.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I guess I thought that it would be nice to start the story by showing the basic background, just showing their daily life. To be honest, the original draft actually started after Naito (Roland Knightly in my version) was arrested, but I then thought that what I wrote could not be a good start. As a result, I just ended up tying this out_

_I liked writing this chapter because it was quite nice to show Edgeworth in this happy setting. Since Gabrielle is quite French- due to being raised by a French father who uses French when they are home, I thought it'd be nice to let her use a French endearment with Edgeworth. However, coming up with a French endearment is quite hard due to the culture gap. I just can't see how calling someone calling someone cabbage is going to be cute. In addition, this is Edgeworth we are talking about here. And given that he can speak French (I really think that he is quite multi-lingual), yet is not French, I think he would ask her to stop using some of the terms. In the end, I decided to let her use mon coeur=my heart. I know that the oe should be joined, but it is a bit hard to get that on my computer. In addition, I have seen sites write it like that._

_In regard to that bit about the steel samurai, it is just something that I have always thought about. Therefore, I thought it might be fun to put that bit in. However, I personally think that Edgeworth is such a big fan that he probably does not mind buying it anyway. After all, he did openly ask for the 'steel samurai' to sign for him._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: "You seem to celebrate everything"_**

It was going to be Christmas in two weeks, and she was greatly looking forward to it. She has already brought the additional decoration, and only restrained herself from putting it up due to wanting to do it with her husband. Yes, she would be doing the majority of the decorating, but she knew that he would contribute too.

Nor did he dislike it, as she had seen the flicker of a smile when she mentioned it. After all, this was something that he had done a very long time ago, when he still had his very loving father. What happened afterwards then made him forget about the way that Christmas should be. Despite Christmas being an equally important event in Germany, he was still so focused on being perfect that each day was just another day, even if they happened to be Christmas.

It didn't help that he ended up spending one of his Christmas in jail.

Therefore, she was determined to change that from now on.

She always loved Christmas. After all, it was the day that her father always be there. Despite working in a bar, Pierre Revien would devote the day to his daughter by reasoning out that his daughter had to be second-place for too many occasions. This remained so when her family changed from two to four. Despite how busy they were, they would always come together in Christmas.

This was actually quite an amazing achievement due to the fact that they all jobs that involved holiday and weekend shifts.

However, she ended up having a memory of a very bad Christmas. It was not just due to the arrest of her fiancé, but even before that. She knew that Edgeworth was going to meet Robert Hammond, and she had begged for him to do so, even retorting to the most ancient and pathetic method of asking him to choose.

No, that was not a happy Christmas.

However, it seemed that things were changing as her Christmas was becoming good again. Last year, her fiancé was unable to return from overseas due to the case that he was working on, but she was lucky by having the next best thing. She ended up spending it in the Christmas party that Wright held.

She would have liked to do a party this year, but this was impossible due to Wright's situation. Despite Christmas time being an occasion for people to come together, it seemed that Wright was still not able to face them just yet.

Therefore, she decided to just spend it with her husband. That would be special too, since that was the first Christmas of their marriage.

"You seem to celebrate everything." Edgeworht had said with a smile.

"It is because I love you so much." She replied, causing him to blush.

This was not untrue, because she was not like this with her past boyfriends. Three boyfriends with one that she lived with seemed to be a good enough indication of what she was like.

She was actually quite amazed that she ended up with someone whose relationship history was the complete opposite of hers. Not only was she the first person that he slept with, she was also his first girlfriend. She could even describe herself as his only girlfriend.

Once, he had even asked the following in frustration: "Gabrielle, just how many other men have you associated with before me?"

"Miles, can you not sound so Victorian?" she had protested. "I had three serious boyfriends before you, that is it."

"The fact that you actually have to add the word serious is really alarming."

"But you are the only one now, and you will be the only one. Surely it is not reasonable to blame me for what happened before we met?" she protested before she suddenly smiled. "But you are my very first crush!"

Yes, that little boy who had stopped her feeling lonely when her father was on a late shift, that little boy who could solve any of the questions in their homework. She thought that he was very handsome and cool despite his frown.

However, that did not count as being a serious relationship, although that crush would have been a very good start. Including her husband, she had four serious relationship and with the exception of one, none of them begun due to her actually liking that person. It was more the sense of: "why not?"

Unfortunately, her husband was not the special one.

Her first boyfriend was a classmate of hers from middle school, and he later told her that it was the fact that they were in the same class again that made him have the courage to ask her out. He liked her, but the reason that she agreed to going out with him was because he was the first guy to ask her out.

This relationship still lasted for two years, but the problem was that while he liked her, she was still trying to figure out what she actually felt. The boy's feeling would end up growing, unlike hers. To a young girl, such intense emotions could be rather frightening. As a result, she decided that she was not able to return that feeling, so it was best to end it now.

What he felt, however, was not an emotion that could accept this. This first break up would be the worst break up she ever had as this boy actually ended up harassing her with texts. Upon finding out, her brother decided to reason with him.

That ended up in disaster as her ex-boyfriend ended up beating up her brother.

That was how he came, her second boyfriend. The one who she actually wanted to go out with.

How could she not? Not only did he stop her ex-boyfriend beating her brother, his threat of haunting the other was so convincing that an immediate apology was given.

This hero was a very attractive and charismatic man who was also a policeman. Given his heroic entrance, any girl would be thrusting their number to him. Since he was actually asking her for it, she was naturally more then a little happy to give it to him. In fact, she even had her phone in her hand throughout the next day.

He was the first man that she slept with and looking back, their relationship seemed more physical, as that was what dominated their time together. He was probably the one who felt more for her since he was the one that made the offer of taking her with him when he was going to leave America.

At that time, she was only a young girl who did not even know what she wanted to do now that she finished school. Putting down everything to run away with him seemed a bit too much.

That was probably the real reason of them breaking up- she realised that her feelings must not be that deep since she would not give up everything to be with him. He came to a similar understanding when the pain passed rather quickly.

As a result, that was the only amiable breakup she had, and the two of them actually remained friends to this day. When she met to see him off, they both realised that being friends was much better.

A series of short-termed relationship then happened, as she did not like being by herself. Perhaps it was also because she sought to distract herself from what was happening in their family: her brother and her father's relationship was getting worse and worse.

The new chef at her workplace asked her out, and she decided to do so in a similar rationale. However, she found herself liking her new boyfriend quite a lot, resulting in her accepting his offer of living with him after only a few months. It was probably due to the fact that her brother had decided to end the conflict by running without leaving any messages.

Her new boyfriend stopped her feeling lonely.

Despite how that relationship started, she ended up being in love. That was why she regarded him as having betrayed her when he abandoned her after her father's trial. Not only did she never once consider this, she was expecting him to support her.

This then lead to her final boyfriend, the man that she ended up marrying. The man who was sleeping beside her.

Perhaps she ought to thank her last boyfriend. If he did not break up with her, then she would most likely not be here. After all, him breaking up with her resulted in her feeling very lonely and even a bit unwanted. Therefore she was willing to go out with the next man that desperately wanted her, even if he was the one that caused her father to be in jail.

No, that was not quite true, she thought, since she spend the first few weeks blaming him for all the bad things that happened to her, including the fact that she lost her boyfriend.

She could not believe that not only was her father a murderer, he even killed her stepmother, the wife that he loved greatly. She was convinced that he was framed, and Edgeworth did the wrong thing by prosecuting him instead of trying to find the real murderer. Despite all the evidence that was presented, she held firm to the belief that her father was innocent.

When the truth was finally revealed to her, she did not know what to say. She left the detention centre and walked back to her apartment despite the distance, the apartment where the murder had took place. Once she was there, she just sat there.

"Gabrielle, don't be like this."

She did not know how he managed to make his way in her apartment, but he was there, crouching down in front of her and looking at her with eyes that were actually very warm.

"Are you here to gloat with an 'I told you so'?" she snapped.

"No. I am only here to make sure that you are alright." He told her as he took out a handkerchief and began to wipe her tears. "Gabrielle, just remember this, you are not to be related to whatever your father did."

He actually held her as she began to cry, only temporarily leaving her side in order to make some tea for her, tea that he insisted on her drinking. When she was eventually exhausted with her tears, he actually carried her to her bed and sat beside her.

When she woke up the next day, he was still there.

"Miles Edgeworth, I've decided." She said. "I will be your girlfriend."

She knew that it was not his fault, as he was merely doing his job, and she was certain that her recovery would have took much longer if it was not for him. He would not lie by saying that what happened to her father was not his fault, but he would constantly assure her that it was not her fault at all. He was not very good with words, so he would often just put an arm around her.

She loved her father but she could not deny the fact that he was a murderer and needed to pay for his actions. Even though it was an act that was borne out of love, it was a very cruel act, because he had committed the crime in cold blood and sought to frame another for it.

She did not know why this man was doing all this for her, as she was sure that it could not just be the distant memories of a childhood from long ago, but she welcomed his attention with great gratitude as she was feeling very lonely at that time.

Besides, being his girlfriend was very easy, as he was always very gentlemanly. It took him quite sometime to kiss her, and it was even more time before the two of them actually slept together. When they were together, he would naturally pay and the places that he took to her were always really good.

Unlike before, this initial 'why not' actually turned into love.

"Gabby," the figure beside her was awake and he stretched out his hand to grab her. "What are you thinking? You are smiling."

"I am thinking about how we ended up together." She said.

"To be honest, it was not a very good start." He said grimly. "After all, I only went out with you due to my own selfishness. I never really thought about what you were feeling."

"I was equally bad too." She said before she shook her head. "But that is in the past. We are really happy now."

* * *

Since Gabrielle was the one who was making breakfast, Edgeworth decided to get the mail for her. Normally, he would have gone through the letters, but he did not on that day due to her wanting him to do something.

As a result, it was Gabrielle that was doing so.

He was reading a business letter when he heard his wife chocking out a sob. Turning to her, he saw that not only has she turned very pale, she was even shaking slightly.

"…Gabby, what is wrong?"

Without saying anything, she pushed the letter that she was reading to him.

A frown immediately appeared, as he recognised the letterhead.

"I knew that it was going to happen, but I didn't think that it would happen now." She whispered.

The letter was one that he has seen too many times- where the next-of-kin was contacted in regard to an execution. In this case, the execution was already done.

"Why wouldn't he see me one last time?" Gabrielle whispered as tears began to pour out. "He knew that I never stopped loving him. Why did he not tell me? Why did he just…why did he just accept his death?"

Beneath the typed letter that was impersonal despite the words that were meant to be empathetic was a handwritten letter. Even though he was not the one who was meant to be the receiver, he began to read it, as he knew that she needed to know of the context despite not being in a condition of reading it.

Luckily, he was able to do so as he was fluent in French.

"He felt that it would be better if you do not know, as he does not want you to keep on thinking about it. Nor does he want you to be at his execution. Gabby…" he began gently as he set the letter aside in order to put his arms around her. "Regardless of all the mistakes that he has made, he was a good father."

"I know that. Why else would I be able to keep on loving him despite what he did? But I can't believe that he is gone…that he has been executed…that he is dead…when I was laughing and thinking about Christmas…my father is no longer in this world…"

Once more, she felt herself being lifted and carried to the bed.

"Get some rest, Gabby, I will sort out everything for you." Edgeworth promised.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** first of all, one of the characteristic about Gabrielle is that she would be the more experienced one in her relationship. Given what type of person Edgeworth is like, I really think that he would be someone who marries his first girlfriend (although to be honest, I actually see him as eventually end up with Franziska, although I personally really like her with Agent Lang. I will actually let her be with Agent Lang in this one. With Gabrielle, I wouldn't say that her relationship is very extreme, but I do think that she is quite experienced. Her second boyfriend- the one who she still managed to remain friends- is actually someone from the game and that would probably makes his identity quite easy to guess, and he will be making an appearance soon_

_As I have said before, I presume that the reader of this story has actually read my previous story before. In this story, she actually has a brother. Her brother is actually her foster brother. When her dad decided to marry her stepmother, they actually ended up adopting a child together. This child is the brother that she refers to, so she was a teenager when she met him. Since they did end up being close enough, she just refers to him as her brother instead of saying her foster brother. Once again, he is another character from the game. As I have said before, I have let her be integrated with quite some of the other character in the game, and I know that some people does not like people changing canon relationship._

_As I have mentioned in my previous story, her relationship with Edgeworth did not start of that good in the beginning. She just lost her father and boyfriend, and Edgeworth then appeared, clearly wanting to go out with her. She was at the case of: "Why not?" However, to be fair, Edgeworth is actually rather similar. After all, I think he went out with her for the sake of wanting to, for the belief that she might have been able to make him happy without being fully understanding._

_SPOILER AHEAD_

_Finally, this is just my thoughts about the Ace Attorney Investigation 2 game. As I have said, I have been watching an online translation. I realised that I don't like Mikagami at all, so if she comes out in my story, then she would probably be portrayed in a rather negative way. This is because I see her as being very hypocritical. I feel that she thinks she is the goddess of law, she thinks that she is justice herself, she seems to think that she is the only one who is right. Then, there is the fact that when her son was kidnapped, she would actually hand out the incorrect verdict. I am not saying that she is not right in doing this, but I am saying that she is hypocritical because she condemns others for doing a similar thing. It seems the typical case of: "If I do it, then it is okay". As you can tell, I really don't like her. She is a character that I hope to not see again in the Ace Attorney series. In fact, I would even say that it is probably with judges like her that cause the justice system to enter that dark period. However I admit that , it is possible that she might have a more sympathetic side later though I'm not seeing it yet._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: "What he had right now at this moment was enough to make him happy"_**

The two people in the car were coming to spend Christmas here by chance, as both of them had a history of devoting all of their time to work. However, it just so happened that both of them were actually free, and since the place that the woman was going to was not one that the man was unfamiliar with, the man decided to tag along too.

Franziska was too much like her foster brother, since Manfred Von Karma's teaching along with her determination at beating Edgeworth meant that she did not remain a child for long. Like Edgeworth, Christmas was merely another day.

Lang was different, because not only was he from an affectionate family, he was well aware of the importance of the holiday and the role one must play if they were in leadership. However, due to being from an Asiatic country, it was New Year that was much more important then Christmas, a holiday that was merely marked as one single day in his country.

He did have some knowledge of the festival, but he was a very busy man. This year, however, was very different. Due to the absence of his ninety nine men and no new case from Interpol, he found himself alone.

"I am going to my foolish little brother's house." Franziska said upon seeing him. "It is not a party, as it is just he and his wife."

All three present would be acquaintances.

He had not been terribly pleased upon realising that he would have to work with a prosecutor, but a few minutes after his meeting with Franziska made him change his mind. Instead of being annoyed at having to work with one, he actually thought that it was a pity that she chose to be a prosecutor, because she was someone that he could easily admire and even respect.

A strong and capable woman who was a great asset to his case.

He was not so lenient when he faced her so called 'little brother'. Perhaps it was not so much due to the other being a prosecutor, but the other having a personality that was much different from his. Instead of being eager for action, the other had to analyze everything first. Lang also had to admit that he was more then a little annoyed at how the other could come up with a solution so quickly despite only been here for a brief time.

Did he feel a little bit threatened by Miles Edgeworth? Did he think that the other would take away his case and tampering with the truth that he was trying to find?

Perhaps, as he did believe that the other was working for the smuggling ring, and that was why he had been a bit sceptical with the other's interference in the investigation. The words of finding out the truth seemed to be an excuse instead.

If he was honest with himself, then he had to admit that he allowed his initial bias to continue despite having been proven otherwise.

However, he could say that the fact that Edgeworth was the one his ex-girlfriend chose did not have any effect.

He met Gabrielle due to an act of accidental heroism. After all, he was not going to just let any one being beaten in front of his eyes, regardless of the reason. Much to his surprise, the pretty young girl that thanked him was only the sister instead of the girlfriend.

So he asked for her number and asked her out. Why not? She seemed pleasant enough.

He could only say that there was a time when he was quite young as well.

Looking back, he was glad that things turned out the way that it did. He had made an offer without being able to carry it out. If she had accepted his offer of coming along with him, it would not have worked out. Neither of them had been old enough to make the commitment that was needed.

Therefore, he was not resentful that she choose to marry someone else. He knew that they would never be together again, and he was more comfortable with the friendship that they had. She was someone he could always ring and have a conversation or rant with, yet he did not have to constantly worry about making her happy.

He recalled her mentioning that she was going to be married soon and would like him to come to the wedding if he could find the time, but it was alright if he couldn't. He was actually going to go and wish her well since he happened to be in the same area.

Much to his surprise, he actually ended up meeting her soon-to-be husband in one of his cases.

After all that had happened, he had to admit that Edgeworth forced him to change his view on prosecutors. It was not Franziska that did this, because he regarded her as an exception already.

As a result, he thought that coming along with Franziska to visit these two would not be a bad idea at all.

Franziska was the one driving, this was not something that she does often, but she decided to do it today due to commenting that Lang's driving was going to involve them arriving in her little brother's house with a large group of police cars trailing behind them.

"My driving is not that bad." He immediately protested.

"My sister-in-law warned me against your driving. Her exact words were: 'It was always so exciting! However, it might not be a good idea for a prosecutor to be on his car, as I am sure that he is constantly over the speed limit.'" Franziska said simply.

"That was almost ten years ago!"

However, she was very insistent. The fact that this was her car definitely helped her to win the argument.

Unlike some of the other visitors to the apartment, Lang was not that shocked. After all, his family did have a large mansion in Zheng Fa.

Not much conversation happened during the drive, as Franziska claimed that she had to concentrate in order to deliver the perfect driving. However, the real reason was because she was thinking about her actions.

Why did she invite this man to come with her? The truth was that she made the offer without thinking about it.

If it was anyone else, then there would be a lot of reason to explain, but she was different from everyone else as she was a Von Karma. There had to be a reason that was not foolish at all.

She reached the destination without coming up with a reason.

Perhaps her little brother or her sister-in-law could be able to give her some advice or suggestions.

That was all.

There was times when she felt that her brother was influencing her in his foolishness. Not only did he have a new found obsession with how the truth was the most important thing, he almost appeared as a very different person now and then. The once rather stoic expression was often replaced by a lot of emotions.

Emotions that her father would have called foolish.

However, she felt that he managed to beat her again.

It seemed that he was able to find happiness.

Happiness was a strange thing. Even though she knew what the word meant, she felt that it was a word that she was not able to completely understand, as she did not really know what being happy meant. Much to her irritation, her brother would simply smile in that almost patronising way and tell her that she would understand it eventually.

"That look!" she muttered out in frustration as the two of them were walking to the door. "He would look as if he understood everything when he does not!"

Lang was shocked by her outburst, but then he suddenly began to laugh.

"I agree. He had that look even as if he was asking me to give him permission to investigate a place." Lang said.

"He'd always to so without so much a word of explanation." She muttered, while he said: "Or use a bunch of large words when a short brief sentence would be explanation enough."

The two of them then actually shared a faint smile, surprised by the sudden likeness of their thought.

"Miles Edgeworth, we are here." Franziska began as she knocked on the door impatiently. In her view, her brother should not make her to wait.

"Franziska…Agent Lang?" Edgeworth examined in shock as he opened the door. However, he was then the perfect host again. "Welcome, Agent Lang. Both Gabrielle and I will be happy at having you in our house for Christmas."

When the guests entered, the first thing that they saw was the Christmas tree and the decorations that were being put on.

"Where did Gabrielle go?" Lang asked. "She hasn't finished decorating the trees yet."

"…" Edgeworth was suddenly silent and while Lang thought that he was glaring at them, Franziska was able to realise that this was merely a sign of him being embarrassed.

"She…she is in her room." Edgeworth finally said. "I was the one doing this."

"You are the one that is doing this?" Lang expressed in surprise. "She always loved doing this."

Franziska was his sister while Lang was someone that he could respect. However, he was not sure whether he was comfortable with sharing his own personal life with these two. However, Lang and Gabrielle were friends and there were times when they would talk to each other, although it was not very frequent and rarely alone, as she knew what he was like too well.

In addition, Lang was someone who knew about her father. One who knew that despite making many mistakes in his life, Pierre Revien was not a bad father.

"Her father died." Edgeworth finally said, the words spoken very quickly so that he would not change his mind.

"…her father?" Lang repeated this before he nodded grimly. "Of course, it has been a very long time."

Beside them, Franziska actually gave her head a shook, but that was all. After all, it was impossible for her to not react to the idea that the other's father was a criminal, yet she had enough affection for her sister-in-law and brother as to not make any comments.

"Obviously, she is upset." Edgeworth began but he then frowned. Due to the place that he was standing, he would be the first one to see anyone entering the living room. "Gabby, you should be resting."

"Miles, I am mourning, not recovering from an illness." She said dryly before she smiled at their guests, finding that their presence was enough to make her happy. For Franziska, she kissed on the checks, a very European greeting. With Lang, it was only a hug, since she was now with someone, and that person would never understand that to her, a hug or even a kiss might mean very little.

"Will you two be staying for long?" She asked. "Miles and I would be very happy to spend Christmas with you two."

However, Lang was not someone who felt that it was necessary to always follow procedure. He interrupted her by giving her a very tight embrace. Edgeworth did not do anything, but the twitch of his brow showed that this was due to great self control on his part.

"Just let it all out, Gabrielle." Lang said simply. "I know how much your father meant to you."

"It's okay, Shi-Long." She said, and much to his surprise, this was not because she was trying to hide her feeling or pretend to not be bothered. "I really am alright now."

"Your husband did a good job then, despite being a prosecutor." Lang said, the words no longer an insult but a private joke between this small group.

* * *

The two guests ended up deciding to spend the remaining time in the house as honoured guest, and both argued that it was because to find somewhere to stay before the Christmas holiday end was just too troublesome.

The fact that the other was there was just a coincidence, it was just due to the two of them being assigned the same case in Interpol.

If that was true, then why were there little moments of the two of them being a bit conscious and even awkward with one another's company? It was barely audible, but it was there. If this was not true at all, then why did both of them wanted to protest whenever they were left alone together.

These occasions seemed to happen a bit too often, yet the annoying thing was that there was always the very convenient excuse of: "But we are the host, so we can't let you two do so much."

After Lang came out with the argument that Franziska was family to them, as the other was simply too proud to do so herself, Gabrielle then smiled sweetly and said the following: "But Shi-Long, if Franziska comes to buy the grocery with me, she'll end up whipping someone. As for you, you can't come because we can't just leave her alone here."

"Why not pretty boy then?"

"Shi-Long, stop calling my husband that. Don't be unreasonable, what wife would leave her husband in the house and go and buy their grocery with her ex-boyfriend?"

It all seemed reasonable, but there was surely a reason.

"Yes and no," Gabrielle admitted when her husband asked her this, "It is just that I really think that it would be good for them to spend sometime together due to factors other then work."

"Why?"

"Because he likes her, and I am sure that she does not dislike him." She said. "I think they really suit each other."

"You are playing matchmaking with Franziska of all people?"

"Not really, but I am pretty sure that they both like each other."

Edgeworth was naturally not convinced, although he had to agree that this was not causing any harm at all.

The days passed very fast and very soon, it would be Christmas. Despite being able to predict the result, Edgeworth decided to attempt this once more. Perhaps he really did hope for some sort of a Christmas miracle.

He rang Phoenix Wright's number again.

"…Wright, you know who this is." He said.

The other did not say anything, but he did not hang up either. This was actually enough to give Edgeworth some confidence. After all, this was certainly a great improvement from the time when the other would just hang up.

The difficult part was finding the right word.

"…it is Christmas. Are you just going to continue being like this?" he finally said. "You know that I regard you as my dear friend. Whatever choice you have decided on…I will support you in the same way that you supported me."

A long silence followed, a very tense silence.

The words were barely audible, and later on, he often thought that it might have been better if he was still receiving the silent treatment from his friend.

"…leave me alone, Edgeworth. It is too late."

"Too late? Too late for what? Wright!" the yelling was followed by the slam of the phone. Due to being extremely angry, he actually ended up throwing one of his books to the opposite wall. This noise ended up causing the other three to run in.

"_Mon Coeur, _please stop this." Gabrielle whispered as she embraced him once more.

"Is it to do with the fool Pheonix Wright?" Franziska said, her whip suddenly slapping the ground loudly. "I'll go and have a talk with him."

"I doubt that he would open his door to you." Edgeworth said dryly, before he shook his head. "He is determined to be stubborn."

"But you will not abandon him, will you?" Gabrielle asked.

"Of course not." He assured her. "Why else would I continue?"

"Well, he needs time." Gabrielle declared out before assuring Lang that they would explain to him lately. "Well, I have almost finished cooking, so let us go and set everything up."

As she took him by the hand, Edgeworth could not deny that he was unhappy. Yes, he wanted more, but what he had right now at this moment was enough to make him happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First of all, I always thought that Zheng Fa is probably Hong Kong, given that it is a Asian country that uses Chinese phrase, as well as having very Chinese like clothing. In fact, their clothes is the iconic modern Chinese clothing. I am sure that the game has comment that it is a small country. Therefore, I feel that the country is not based on China, but on Hong Kong. However, someone did point out that it could be Taiwan, given that it is quite small. The idea I am trying to say is that in a lot of Asian countries (especially one where the dominate religion is not Christianity), Christmas is just another holiday. In some countries, it might not even be recognised as a proper holiday. Therefore, Agent Lang would not regard it as extremely important. In fact, I think this bit is sort of reflected in the game. There are cases that happened in Christmas but it was never made that big a deal about it.

I really like Agent Lang and Franziska as a pair, and this is not just because I am pairing Edgeworth with an OC. It is because I really do think that they would be a very good pair. I think he actually does like her, because his behaviour to her is actually quite different from how he behaved with Edgeworth.

For some reason, I seem to have a tendency of using first name for female characters, and use last names for male characters, although this is not always the case. However, it seems that for Agent Lang, I have a tendency of using his last name.

Gabrielle and Lang seems to get on quite well together, and this is because they had a very amiable breakup. However, this can very well be due to the fact that the two of them realised that they were not that much in love with each other, so they did not really mourn for the lose of their relationship.

Next chapter…there will be the introduction of a new character.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter _****_Four_****_: "_****_Of course you would want to know about this sister that suddenly turned up."  
_**

In the past, all the four in at the home had worked during Boxing day before, some due to necessity, others by choice. However, they were also all similar this year by relaxing. Instead of reading their case files, Edgeworth and Franziska were watching A German film, occasionally turning to their other two companions, who were talking about some trivial things.

The door bell did not surprise them, as they thought that it might be one of those who had to work on this day.

Since Gabrielle was making some tea, while both Edgeworth and Franziska were arguing in German due to some minor issue, Lang decided to do it.

"Who are you looking for?" was what Lang said as soon as he opened the door.

The visitor was a young girl, almost finishing her teenager years. She seemed a bit out of place, as she did not seem to be working for any courier or the apartment due to her clothes not being a uniform.

"This is the apartment of Miles Edgeworth?" She began. "And his wife is…Gabrielle? Her maiden name being Revien?"

"Yes, who are you looking for?" this time, the words were not just asked for the sake of doing so. It was not so strange that she should be looking for Edgeworth, but the fact that not only was she looking for Gabrielle, she was even using the other's maiden name. "And why?"

"Who are you to demand this of me?" the young girl said sharply, her tone suddenly fiery.

"I am a family friend." the moment Lang said this, he realised that this was actually a rather good description.

"Fine, I am looking for Gabrielle…Gabrielle Fernanda Revien. Surely I can see her and talk to her."

"Who are you?"

"My name does not matter because she does not know me. However, I know her." The young girl began before she muttered some words that Lang decided was Spanish. "I want to see her because I believe she is my sister."

"Sister? She does not have a sister. She has a brother." Lang said. "Even if you are her brother disguised, you are still way too young to pull it off."

"She is my half-sister. We share the same mother but a different father." The girl said. "I have proof."

"Shi-Long what is going on?" Gabrielle said and she was naturally surprised to find that Lang was suddenly staring very intensively at her. "What is wrong with you?"

"You are…Gabrielle Fernanda Revien?" the young teenager girl said.

"How do you know my full name?" Gabrielle asked with a frown. "Who are you?"

"Here, read this." two pieces of photocopy were thrust to her.

"Photocopied notes need to be verified before they become evidence. No doubt Miles would be saying that. However, I am not someone in court."

The two photocopies were that of two birth certificates.

"Of course, you can't bring me the original." Gabrielle said as she handed these two back. "Because I have the original. So…Sancha is it?"

"My full name is Sancha Gabriela Fajardo Alvarez." The young girl said. "Mother choose that middle name as a way to remember you, just as how she choose your middle name as a way for you to remember her."

"That hardly makes up for the fact that she never once contacted me, does it?" Gabrielle said before she forced out a smile, "Well, Sancha, come in then."

"I…I think I better not. Not just yet." Sancha said, clearly very nervous. "Because what I say next is going to make you very upset. Mother…mother died a few months ago. She only told me about you on her deathbed."

Her half-sister turned completely pale, but what amazed Sancha was the fact that the other seemed to remain very calm. There was no shouting or cursing.

"…is that so. Come back…come back tomorrow." Gabrielle said. "I think I need to…I need to go to my room."

What a Christmas this was turning too, she thought as she managed to somehow make her way to her husband and sat down beside him.

"Sis…we need to buy some…stuff." Lang said before he hissed to Franziska: "For goodness sake, just come with me."

Franziska would normally have protested, but due to the additional look of entreat from her brother- who could tell that his wife was upset- she decided to do so.

"What is wrong?" Edgeworth said and once he was sure that he was alone, he placed his arms around her.

"I found out that I have a sister." Gabrielle commented. "A half sister. It is pretty logical, really. My mother married someone else and she has another child. What I don't understand is why she would reveal that she had me on her death bed when she never sought to contact me her whole life."

She grew up with only her father and while her life was not unhappy, the absence of a mother did have many affect, and this was something that he could understand. It was true that she had a stepmother, but due to the fact that she was already a teenager, the other was never able to be a mother to her.

"I managed to accept this a long time ago, so why is this happening?" Gabrielle continued as she buried her face into her hands. "Miles…she only let another know about my existence on her deathbed."

"What do you wish to do?" he finally said. "I can tell her to go away if you wish."

"I don't know what I want?" she said in despair as she leant against him. "I really don't know. Isn't this enough? My father died and I now have to be reminded of how my mother abandoned me."

* * *

When Franziska and Lang returned, they tried to act as if what happened did not happen. It was not because they were pretending, but simply because they realised that she was not ready to talk about it yet. It was an admirable effort, as they were all people who would have preferred to confront the issue.

Provided that they were at the stage of accepting the truth instead of trying to deny it.

That night, Edgeworth found his wife staring at her birth certificate again. Until today, this was the only clue that she had to her mother's identity.

"I am still not sure what I want to do." she said as she placed the paper down and accepted the cup of tea that he has especially made for her. "However…I am a bit curious about her…my half-sister. I think I will see her. I think I would ask a little about my mother too…"

This was exactly what she did the next day. Once again, Franziska and Lang were conveniently out of the house, while he was sitting right beside her.

Sancha Gabriela Fajardo Alvarez was a decade younger then her half-sister, as she was still a school girl. She was nervous and this was both due to her meeting the relative that she suddenly discovered, as well as the fact that this apartment with its expensive furniture and decoration was something very different from what she was used to.

Their mother was like Gabrielle's father by being someone who came to America from a different continent. However, their mother came from South America instead of Europe. The Columbian woman could only speak fragmented English, yet this seemed to have been enough for a relationship to start between her and the handsome Frenchman that was nearby. It was a relationship of passion that clearly did not last. This was something that both parties were experienced in, but it was different due to Gabrielle's birth.

The young woman was much too young to be a mother, so she choose to escape. Some time later, she ended up marrying a Hispanic man and this marriage was much more affectionate and lasting.

It was true that Sancha did not have both parents for a long time as her father died a few years ago, but she was not alone as she had a large extended family due to her father.

As a result, the two sister's personality would naturally be very different.

The two of them also looked very different, as Gabrielle looked very European, while her sister looked very Latino. It would be very hard to recognise the two as sisters.

"…this is Miles Edgeworth, my husband." Gabrielle said.

"I know." The young girl said instead. "That is how our mother found you."

She took out a notebook and placed it on the table between them before she pushed it to the other side. The reason that she did this was because she was not sure whether the other was willing to accept it if she just handed it over.

It was a plain notebook that could be found in any stationary shop for a very cheap price. However, the context of the book made it of immense interest to the two who received it.

It was a book full of newspaper clipping and the first one was of the trial of Pierre Revien. What happened was horrific, but it was not the only murder that month, and it might not even have been the only murder that week. However, because Edgeworth was the one who prosecute the trial, it received a large amount of attention.

The fact that the suspect's daughter then went out with the famous prosecutor created a large amount of news for the entertainment section of the newspaper. Since Edgeworth was regarded as a promising prosecutor, his private life was naturally of interest to the media.

"Mother actually cut out any pictures of you. I noticed that she would always spend a long time reading newspapers and magazines, but I never suspected that this was the reason." Sancha added.

Gabrielle was quite impressed and surprised, as she did not even know that she was photographed along with her then boyfriend and fiancé so often.

The very last picture and article was that of their wedding.

"Yet you did not know any of this until she died?" Gabrielle commented as she closed the book.

"Mother only told me about you when she was in the hospital." Sancha said. "She said…she said that after what had happened, she was not able to face you."

"Then why did she tell you about me then?" Gabrielle said softly. "If she really felt that she was not able to make contact with me, then why do it when I would never be able to know her?"

"That…that is my fault, not mother's." Sancha said. "When I heard that I had a sister, I really wanted to find you. I actually think that mother does not want this, as she would not want me to enter your life and hurt you. I think she only told me because she feels that someone has to know your presence, yet she does not want you to know this."

"Objection! That is a contradiction!" Edgeworth suddenly yelled out, feeling that he has to interrupt. "If that is what she truly wants, then she should never tell anything to you in the first place."

"Yes, your reaction is natural, Sancha." Gabrielle admitted. "Of course you would want to know about this sister that suddenly turned up."

"I just want you to know one thing." Sancha said and she actually grabbed Gabrielle's and stared hard at the other. "Regardless of what you might think of mother, she really felt guilty at what she did and that was her way of making amend. I know that she regret what she did, yet it was something that she was not able to change at all."

"It would take time." Gabrielle said. "It is hard to accept that one's mother just abandoned one and choose to not contact them again when they actually had the chance."

"I understand." Sancha said as she stood up, and she actually made a move to grab the notebook before her hand suddenly stopped, hovering in midair. "Can I take this back? I know that it is about you, but it is also one of the few things that I have of mother."

"Take it." was the predictable answer. After all, there was still some resentment from her, and these items were not about the woman that was no longer there.

"This is my phone number." The young girl said as she placed the piece of paper down. "If you don't want to contact me again, I understand, but I hope that you will. After all, you are my sister."

"Why do you want a sister so much?" the number was not immediately entered into her phone, but she did keep it carefully.

"My parents…my father and our mother died, and I don't have any siblings. I am living with my uncle and his children. While I am close to them, it is not the same as having an immediate family."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**_: the truth is that I actually wrote this chapter quite a while ago, but I only managed to put it up now. This chapter is really for the purpose of introducing my OC and she will be playing a large part in this story. This story is not actually so much about Gabrielle. Hopefully, the reason would make sense soon._


End file.
